Klingonische Sprache
Die klingonische Sprache ist eine sehr zweckmäßige Ausdrucksform der verbalen Kommunikation, der Telegrammstil und das Fehlen von Ausschmückungen ist dabei ein herausstechendes Charakteristikum. Daher wurde sie auch oft als robust beschrieben. Das ist jedoch nicht wörtlich zu verstehen, da sie nicht sehr redundant ist. Ein Vorgänger des modernen Klingonisch ist das Mittelalterliche Klingonisch. ( ) Sprachcharakteristik Für die Klingonische Sprache gilt, dass der klingonische Krieger sie bevorzugt und ehrt und sie als verbale Manifestation des "Wegs des Kriegers" ansieht, aber die anderen Sprachen des Alpha-Quadranten als "falsch" und "heuchlerisch" verachtet. In der Tat ist es sehr schwer, im Klingonischen zu heucheln. Es ist nicht einmal möglich, höflich zu sein. (Diese Eigenschaft widerlegt das oft gehörte Argument, die klingonische Sprache sei mit dem japanischen seelenverwandt.) Marc Okrand vermutet hier den Grundsatz: "Reden ist Höflichkeit genug". Es gibt geringe Nuancen der Unterordnung, aber dabei muss diese in Einklang mit Körperhaltung und Handeln sein, um nicht als Lüge und Anbiederung betrachtet zu werden. Der Stolz und die Selbstachtung eines Gegenübers mehrt die Ehre, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu genießen, zur völligen Genüge. So ist es nicht einmal möglich "guten Tag" oder schlicht "Mahlzeit" zu sagen. Der Standardgruß der Klingonen ist "nuq-neH" (sprich: nuk-neCH), was wörtlich übersetzt bedeutet: "Was (Du) wollen?". Es ist somit eine Frage, mit der ein Klingone dem Gegenüber bedeutet, dass dieser seine Aufmerksamkeit genießt. Das wiederum kann vieles heißen, von "ich warte auf Deinen ersten Schritt" bis hin zu "ich habe Dich unter Beobachtung, eine falsche Bewegung und Du bist bei Deinen Ahnen". Wie in jeder Sprache, so gibt es auch im Klingonischen Gedichte, Reime, Lieder und sogar Opern. Man darf aber nicht allzu viel Genuss vom Konsum dieser Kunst erwarten - es sei denn, man ist ein Klingone! Man muss sich vor Augen führen, dass der Klingone niemals die Form über den Inhalt stellt. Ein gutes Beispiel ist das berühmte Lied "Ej im-ta fey de-ja ee" (…und das Blut stand knöcheltief): Endreime, Stabreime und Strophensymmetrie bilden ein ästhetisches Grundgerüst, das lediglich zum Transport der Nachricht dient. Die Melodie ist leicht galoppierend und mitreißend. Der aufrechte Klingone fühlt sich sofort genötigt in den Gesang uni-sono mit einzustimmen, um sich an dieser Ballade über "den Geist des Kriegers" zu berauschen. Dabei spielt der Anlass keine Rolle, es eignet sich sowohl für freudige als auch traurige Gelegenheiten. Es ist sehr zu empfehlen, das "Ej im-ta" zu lernen, bevor man sich an Orte begibt wo sich viele Klingonen aufhalten. Allerdings sollte man bedenken, dass Klingonen erwarten, dass man nach der letzten Silbe die Frontalschädel (bei Humanoiden auch Stirn genannt) aneinanderschlägt ("headbangt"). Erst das Lied der Lieder zu singen dann aber dieses zu unterlassen, gilt als ganz besonders grober Affront (als wenn man ihm Blutwein mit Syntherol angeboten hätte), und kann schnell zu einer Handgreiflichkeit führen, bei der der Klingone sich das "Bang" auch holen wird. Egal was man nun tut, ein Abend unter Klingonen ist ein Abend unter Freunden (wenn man einige Regeln berücksichtigt) und der Kopfschmerz am Morgen kommt nicht nur vom Blutwein… :Marc Okrand behauptet in seinem Klassiker "The Official Guide to Klingon Words and Phrases", dass klingonische Offiziere gerne Englisch sprächen, einfach um die Denkweise der Menschen besser zu verstehen. Aussprache Klingonisch enthält viele Laute, die im Englischen und Deutschen unüblich sind. Aufgrund ihrer Zähne können Klingonen kein gerades "K" sprechen. Selbst die Bezeichnung ihrer Spezies, "Klingone" wird im Grunde genommen "Tlingone" gesprochen, wobei das T und das L zu einem sehr kurzen "Tl" zusammengefasst werden. Ein ebenso häufiger, dem "K" verwandter Laut ist das Q'', als Endsilbe gebraucht. Es wird "ktsch" gesprochen. (Die Zunge ruht dabei am Gaumen und die Luft entweicht seitlich durch die Mundwinkel; das "sch" sollte nicht zu lang klingen.) Ein weiterer Laut ist das ''scharf gehauchte "H". Im deutschen ist das "H" ein eher stummer Laut, der Klingone spricht es fallweise "gestoßen". Spucken und Höflichkeit Das zwangsläufige Spucken beim Sprechen ist nicht unhöflich, im Gegensatz zu undeutlichem "Nuscheln", das als feige gilt. Grammatik und Satzbau Die klingonische Grammatik basiert auf dem Satzbau: Objekt-Prädikat-Subjekt; darauf basierend können beliebig viele Attribute hinzugefügt werden, wobei Klingonen lange Sätze für unkonkret und damit unwürdig halten. Verben werden niemals gebeugt, da ihre Funktion ja aus dem Satzbau ersichtlich ist, Nomina werden entsprechend aus demselben Grund nicht dekliniert. Frage = Attribut von Handeln Eine Frage wird durch einen spezielle Fragepartikel angezeigt, die dem Subjekt zugeordnet ist (welcher der Fragende ja ist). In der klingonischen Schreibweise wird dieser Partikel allerdings nicht graphemisch notiert, sondern vielmehr durch ein spezielles Satzzeichen (ähnlich unserem Fragezeichen) ersetzt. Gleiches gilt für die Kennzeichnung der Tempora. Notation Beispiel: im oben genannten Beispiel "nuq-neH", der Frage, was das Gegenüber wünsche, ist nuq das spezifische Fragewort für eine Nominativ- oder Akkusativ-Frage. Man könnte daher auch vereinfachend Wollen? fragen, was in der klingonischen Schriftsprache auch tatsächlich geschieht. Dabei ist dem sachkundigen Leser sofort klar, dass das Fragezeichen ein Frageindex ist, welches im semantischen Zusammenhang mit Wollen steht, logischerweise: Was Wollen? Weil dieser Satz dialogisch gebraucht ist, ergibt sich der logische Quellsatz "Was Du wollen" dadurch, dass sich jemand angesprochen fühlt. Alltagsklingonisch Im Alltagsklingonisch wird oft vom Untergebenen der Wille des Vorgesetzten gemutmaßt. Dieses Teamwork auf geistiger Ebene ist eine der Stärken der Klingonen. Ein konkretes Beispiel: "Aktivieren Sie die Tarnvorrichtung" Korrekt müsste es heißen: "So'wI' vIchu" = "Tarnvorrichtung aktivieren". Der Zuständige führt dies aus und antwortet: "So'wI' vIchu-'ta'" = "Tarnvorrichtung aktiviert wurde" (aus dem Verb "wurde" ist ein Adjektiv von Tarnvorrichtung geworden, also ein vergangenheits-, bzw zustandsbeschreibendes Attribut) Im Kommandoalltag wird daraus aber: "So'wI" = "Tarnvorrichtung" und die Bestätigungsantwort ist: "vIchu-'ta'" = "Aktiviert ist" Dabei ist verschärftes Mitdenken der Mannschaft unerlässlich. Sie müssen "wie ein Mann" hinter ihrem Captain stehen. Missverständnisse kommen dabei gelegentlich vor, in der Regel aber nur zum Nachteil des Gegners. ( ) Grundwortschatz Im folgenden einige gängige Begriffe im Standarddialekt des klingonischen Reiches: Schimpfworte ;Pahtk (auch Pahtak, Pathak, p'tahk, p'takh, patahk, pahtk, p'tak oder petaQ), gesprochen Patak :( ) :dabei handelt es sich wahrscheinlich um eine niedere klingonische Lebensform, ähnlich einem irdischen Hund, Schwein oder der gleichen. ( ) ;Targ Zahlen In der klingonischen Sprache gibt es insgesamt 10 Grundziffern (von 0-9). Grundziffern: Zweistellige Zahlen werden wie folgt aufgebaut: Zehnerzahl + maH'' (-zehn) + Einserzahl. Hier ein paar Beispiele: Bei dreistelligen Zahlen wird mit einem ähnlichen Prinzip fortgefahren: Hunderterzahl + vatlh (-hundert) + Zehnerzahl + maH + Einserzahl. Hier ein paar Beispiele: So geht es weiter mit SaD (bzw. SanlD) für 1.000, netlh für 10.000, blp für 100.000 und '''uy. Hier ein paar Beispiele: Hintergründe Episoden und Filme, in denen Klingonisch gesprochen wird * * * * Externe Links * Wiki auf Klingonisch bei wikia.com * Google auf Klingonisch (Nur die Startseite) * Klingonisch-Kurs für Anfänger * Die klingonische Grammatik * Institut für Klingonische Sprache (deutsch) * Institut für klingonische Sprache (englisch) * Klingonisches Wörterbuch ca:Klingon (idioma) en:Klingonese es:Diccionario Klingon fr:Klingon (langue) sv:Klingonska eo:Klingonlingvo Kategorie:Sprache Sprache